1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging of an image forming apparatus for handling and shipment and, more particularly, to a separator hanger for enabling constrained positioning of a packaging fabric insert in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular fabric insert has been found useful as a packaging material in preparing an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic device or the like, for handling and shipment to an end-user. This insert is placed between a doctor blade and developer roll of the device to prevent handling and shipping problems due to toner fusing in the nip of these components. This insert and its method of use are disclosed in detail in the patent application cross-referenced above.
Although this packaging fabric insert has provided a satisfactory solution to the handling and shipping problems for which it was designed, several unintended and undesired side-effects have been noted. First, in its normal intended position of use, the insert may inadvertently touch a photoconductor drum of the device. The photoconductor (pc) drum is highly sensitive to its chemical environment and is easily damaged by foreign objects. It is unfortunate that a key step in the process for manufacturing the fabric material requires the use of silicone oil. Portions of the silicone oil retained in the insert after the manufacturing process may seep out later onto the surface of the photoconductor drum, crazing the drum surface and causing various defects on pages later printed by the drum. Second, the insert being in essence a packaging fabric material useful only during handling and shipping of the device naturally then requires removal by the end-user before a toner cartridge can be installed and used. If the insert is not removed, it may inadvertently fall into the end-user's printer and may cause damage.
Thus, there is still a need for an innovation that will overcome these additional problems without introducing any new unintended, undesirable side-effects.